React to The Internet
by platypusgirl27
Summary: In this watch Sunil, Vinnie, and Sharukh (spelled his name wrong on purpose) react to things on the internet. The first three chapters are what I came up with. In the reviews I want you to tell me what they react to. Rated T for dirty jokes.
1. Sunil x Sharukh

Sunil looked around him. "Why am I here again?" He asked someone out of view.

_"You're supposed to look at the computer, on your right, and tell us what you think of the photos we show you." _

"Oh okay, so I look at- Oh my goodness!" he gasped and covered his eyes. "What have my eyes seen?!" he cried out in dismay. "I would never touch Sharukh that way!"

* * *

><p>Vinnie growled, "Why is he touching Sharukh?! He should be touching me! When I get my hands on-"<p>

_"You do know it's just a drawing right?"_

"It better be!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

* * *

><p>Sharukh grinned. "I like where this is going. Is there anymore?" he looked at someone off screen and pouted.<p>

_"That's all for that shipping."_

"Dang it!"


	2. Sunil x Vinnie

Sunil looked down at his watch. "When are we going to- Oh! We're doing it now?" He pulled out his wand. "Maybe I will need my magic for this!" He turned to the computer. "Okay, what am I go-"

His wand slipped out of his fingers as he stared at the screen with wide eyes. His cheeks heated up. "W-w-well," he said nervously, turning away, "I guess friends kiss?" He chuckled nervously, stood up, and walked off screen.

_"Where are you going?"_

"I'm done!"

_"You can't quit now!"_

"I'm DONE!"

* * *

><p><em>"You're going to love this next one."<em>

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "So far I haven't." he turned to look at the computer. "But- I-I..." His cheeks turned red. "Sunil... he's kissing me..." he fainted.

_"Well then..." _

* * *

><p>Sharukh sighed, "This one won't be as good as the first one," he turned toward the computer. "But I'll give it a try..." His eyes widened. "I... really like..." He started going through the rest of the photos of the shipping. "I like this one... Oooh, that one is really <em>naughty<em>..."

_"Yeah..."_


	3. Pikachu

Sunil, after being forced back into his chair, grumbled a curse word under his breath.

_"What was that?" _

"Nothing.." He frowned, "Let's get this over with."

_"Okay look at this."_

"Fine.." He looked over at the pc and his eyes widened. "Oh my GOD! What the HELL! YOU ARE SICK!" He jumped up out of his chair and ran off camera.

_"What?! It's just Pikachu!" _

* * *

><p>Vinnie looked around in confusion. "What happened?"<p>

_"Uh, you looked at a picture of you and Sunil... kissing.."_

"Oh.. ok that makes a lot of sense. What do I have to look at now?" He turned to the pc and gasped. "WHAT IS THAT?! It IS UGLY! Oh my.." he fainted again.

_"Damn...It was just Pikachu...Critics.." _

* * *

><p>Sharukh turned to the pc in silence. His eyes widened. "It's. So. HOT!" His nose started to bleed. "Oh my..." his paws trailed down toward his-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*We interupt your program with an important message*<strong>

* * *

><p>A pink mongoose appears on the screen. "Hello there," she says smiling, "My name is Melissa and this LPS news! Breaking News: Today Sharukh the famouse mongoose movie star has been banned from watching Pokemon. Here is his word."<p>

Sharukh appears in the corner of the screen. "I don't get why they banned it." he informs, "All I did was stroke my-"

"Well that's all the news we have today." Melissa said interupting him, "Next week I will tell you about my crush on Sharukh."

"Your what?" He asked before the screen went black.


	4. Nyan Cat

Sunil was sitting in his chair wearing a strait jacket. "This wasn't necesary you know!" he complained.

_"Well if you just sit still and not run off camera, I'll let you take it off. Ok?"_

"Fine." He replied then turned to the pc, "What am I looking at?"

_"It's a video." _

"Oh, can't be that bad then."

Cute music fills the room.

"Awww.. It's a cute kittie.."

***Five Hours later***

"Make it STOP! Make it STOP!" Sunil screamed as he hid under the table.

_"Ha..Payback.." _

* * *

><p>Vinnie covered his ears as cute music filled the room. It was to much for him. His bad boy demenaor was fighting hard to keep himself from singing along to the wretchet kittie's song.<p>

_"You can't fight it, Vinnie, you can't fight it!"_

***Five Hours later***

Vinnie is shown wearing a pink dress and a princess crown. "I'm a pretty princess I am." He said in a british accent.

_"I think we broke him..." _

* * *

><p>Sharukh backed against the wall as a gray cat with rainbow fart coming out of it's ass came toward him. He was known to get turned on by many things but this cat with it's annoying theme song was making him bleed internaly.<p>

If that cat didn't stop singing he would probably die right now. In the pit of his despare he knew there was only one thing to do. He pulled out a hammer and smashed the pc to bits.

Feeling happy with his acomplishment he grinned. "No gay cat is going to murder me!"

_"What the HELL is wrong with you?!"_


	5. Zim x Dib

Sunil stretched. "It's good to be out of that jacket."

_"You promised to run away anymore."_

"I know," he replied, "Time to react to something on the internet."

_"Yes, and-"_

"It's another shipping."

_"And-"_

"It's an alien and a human."

_"Wait, how did you know?!"_

"Psychic." Sunil replied before turning to the pc. "Ok so this is ZaDr? Wow, that's such a surprise it's girl x guy."

_"Look again."_

"Why?" Clicks next picture and his eyes go wide. "Oh... so I'm not the only gay one?"

_"Nope. Wait what?" _

* * *

><p>Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Alien x human. Seen it all before."<p>

_"You have?"_

"Yea," He replied, "Haven't you heard of Sgt. Frog?"

* * *

><p>Sharukh leaned back in his chair with a bored expression. "Why am I not looking at pictures right now?"<p>

_"Because you broke the computer!"_

"It's not fault! That cat could have damaged me mentaly. And besides I wouldn't have been able to do movies if that did happen. You should be thanking me."

_"I should be smacking you..."_


End file.
